The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Stonecrop, botanically known as Sedum spectabile ‘Samuel Oliphant’, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Samuel Oliphant’ or the “Plant”. The new Plant was discovered and developed by the inventor, John Louis Casertano, in 2000, as a non-induced sport of Sedum ‘Matrona’ (not patented), at a nursery in Cheshire, Conn., USA. Mr. Casertano has propagated the plant by division and stem cuttings at the same nursery, and found that the subsequent plants are identical to the original selection.